The Eye of the Storm
by Kairii-Kun
Summary: There is always a silent moment in a storm, a moment when it seems as if it was all over and you can began to pick up the peices of your shattered life and home. but as quickly as it comes, its over thrashing you around until you drown in the lies of your past... ( OCx?)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Eye Of the Storm**_

_**Disclaimer, i do not own any of the host nor anything from Ouran High school host club.**_

_**but i do in fact own Evangeline Blackenrose...**_

_** ENJOY!**_

* * *

( Haurhi; Third person)

A brown haired girl walked down the hallway, her bright brown doe eyes, catching the eye of all who walked alongside her. But that was to be expected, she was part of the host club after all, the elite boy beauties of the rich and aristocratic Ouran Academy, dictated to entertaining the bored women ( and sometimes men) of the school. But her look to the other students was that she was a boy, as caused by a debt given to her at the start of her first year.

Her strides were as long as she could make them without making her look silly. She had used to hate all the attention the crowds gave but slowly she had grown used to the stares and coos' of the girls and the glares and angry mummers that the boys gave. Today was no exception, she gave a few well-placed smiles and waves, sending a few girls fainting and others screaming with excitement.

"Haurhi! Wait up!" two voices called at the same time, forming into one.

The cross-dressing girl turned, and gave a slight scowl as two boys, twins to be exact, raced after her. " what is it Hikaru, Kaoru?" she questioned.

" what can we not just say hi?" they asked.

Haurhi rolled her eyes " Knowing you two, yes."

" Oh, Haurhi, you know us so well, it's amazing you're not our long lost Triplet. Yes there is a reason, have you heard the rumors?" they said, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Haurhi thought back, she hadn't heard anything new that was worth sharing with such enthusiasm. " …No."

" Well word on the street is that there is a new student coming to Ouran from Ireland." Hikaru stated.

Haurhi shrugged " Why is that such big news? We get new students all the time."

Both the ginger twins laughed in her face and patted her head like she was a dog. " Of course a commoner like you wouldn't understand, it's not that she is a new student, it is who her family is."

" I couldn't agree more." A voice spoke, Haurhi turned and saw a tall, almost lanky black haired boy walk up to the small group forming in the hallway.

" Is every one going to show up?" Haurhi sighed. And as if on cue a blonde boy with dazzling purple eyes came running up, squealing with delight as he latched onto Haurhi and snuggled her in his arms.

" My Daughter!"

" Get off me Tamaki-sempi!" Haurhi shouted, trying desperately to unlatch the boy.

The tall black haired boy sighed and flipped through a little black book, his eyes searching the pages. " Her name is Blackenrose, Evangeline. Age 16, going into class 2-A on Monday."

"Evangeline….. Blackenrose! Like as in Blackenrose publisher? She herself has written over five books that were bestsellers in America, England, Ireland and Canada!" Haurhi exclaimed in surprise." Wait… Class 2-A is our class!"

The twins shrugged off Haurhi's first outburst and skipped to the second. " Didn't you know that? But that's not the best part!..." Hikaru said.

" Yes, we heard from all the girls that came from Ireland, that she is butt ugly!" Kaoru finished.

" Oh that's not fair, no one is ever ugly." Haurhi said.

" Well, she is." Hikaru argued " I heard that a pigs behind is prettier then she is. She is as fat as a hippo and has the skin of a plucked turkey."

A girl with bright ginger hair was walking by when she heard Hikaru's rude comment " Who has the Skin of a plucked turkey?" she asked.

" Evangeline Blackenrose." Kaoru answered.

The girls eyes widen in alarm " She isn't coming to this school is she?"

" She is, is that a problem?" Haurhi asked.

" Uh, yes! She is rude and mean, and claims that all other women are ugly. But she is the ugly one. Don't go near that that … pig!" she shouted, before sprinting down the hallway, away from the hosts.

" See what did I tell you! People are ugly, and this girl seems ugly inside and out." Hikaru said, feeling pretty victorious.

" Maybe she is.. That girl seemed pretty scared of The Evangeline chick." Haurhi said a thoughtful look on her face.

" That's because she is rude and mean." Hikaru said.

Haurhi rolled his eyes " Have you ever met the girl?"

" I don't have too, from what everyone is saying, she is a pretty terrible person." Hikaru concluded.

" Well, whoever she is, she must be terrible if all everyone says about her is terrible…" Tamaki added.

* * *

( Evangeline; third person)

" Lady Evangeline, why the long face?" a lone maid asked as she folded pure white bed sheets.

A young girl sighed and rested her head on her hand." Its nothing Ms. Alas."

The maid stopped folding the sheets and looked at the girl. " I'm calling bull shit on that, pardon my language."

" Fine, I'm afraid that I won't be liked. I have never been the one to be well liked."

Ms. Alas sighed and wiped her hands on her smock before giving the teen a hug " My sweet lady, you mustn't care what others think. As long as you are pleased with yourself, no one else matters."

" a load good that'll do me." Evangeline muttered.

Ms. Alas shook her head before running into the kitchen and running back in with a bagel. " Off you go! You'll be late for your first day." She said before sticking the food into Evangeline's mouth and rushing her out the door " Good bye! Have a great day at school today!" she called as the girl got into the car.

" I'm going to need it." Evangeline muttered.

* * *

( Haurhi; Third person)

"Today is the day, today is the day today is the day!" the twins chanted together, their eyes glued on the door for the girl that was supposed to start school that very morning.

The ginger twins had been going on for days about what a terrible person she was and how much they would say to her for trying to hurt their guests. Haurhi wasn't fooled, they didn't want to do something so noble as to protect their guests, no they wanted someone to bark at with mean comments and not get reprimanded by the girls. Even Tamaki, the great lady defender he is, didn't seem to mind the thought of giving the girl a taste of her own medicine.

There was a soft knock at the door and the twins gave another look of excitement to one another. The teacher sighed and called "The door is open, let yourself in."

The door opened and in walked a girl. Haurhi glanced around the room and smirked when she saw the look on everyone's face and the uncomfortable glances the girls that started the rude comments gave.

The girl at the door did not have the skin of a plucked turkey, it was smooth and almost pearl white looking as if she was made of porcelain. She was indeed not fat or ugly for that matter, she was small and very light looking, her mouth forming almost a heart shape, her face was lightly blushed with pink blush and deep red lipstick was on her lips. She had almost violet eyes, smoky and some would say seeing into your soul. Her hair looked as if it was made of silk deep black and fell neatly around her, forming a frame to her face. Far from the ugly descripted by the other girls.

" Hello, I'm Blackenrose, Evangeline." She greeted. Her voice was soft and very shy sounding, nothing like the cruel voice talked about before she arrived at the school.

" You're not Evangeline Blackenrose!" a voice shouted beside Haurhi, she looked over to see Hikaru standing up, his hands planted on his desk, his face in a scowl.

* * *

_Thanks for reading the first of hopefully many chapters..._


	2. Chapter 2

The once a poor girl. She had nothing to call her own, not even a family. She found herself living on the street with just the clothes on her back and the thought that tomorrow will be better.

But it wasn't. It got worse.

She had to steal to keep on living, her peers at school made fun of her for being a street rat.

But that was what she had become.

there came a day, after she had boughten food, that she had money left over.

she never had money left over.

she didn't know what to do with it, so she went to the store. At the store was was the prettiest note book the girl ever saw. it was expensive, to expensive for the girl. It was all she wanted out of the store, so she Decided to save up.

day after day, night after night, the girl worked saving up her pennies. Until one day, she had enough. It was a grand day for the girl. She skipped all the way to The store. Pulling out her money she bought the notebook, excitedly she ran back to the card board box she called home and pulled out a pencil she had gotten from school and started to write In it.

She wrote a story of a girl just like her, making her way out of poverty and becoming a musician. Her day to day struggles didn't seem so hard when she had some one to share it with.

One day she was writing in her note book when a man in a nice black suit walked by. His eye got caught on the girl. Concerned for the young girl he stopped and talked to her.

she was happy as could be some one actually stopped to talk to her. She smiled and offered up her note book to the man. Begging him to read it to see if it was any good.

And it was, and he liked it. And he and the young girl walked off hand in hand, she finally had someone to call family...

that girl was me; six years ago. My name is Evangeline blackenrose, but it hasn't always been that. It once was Amy Len, the girl in the back of the class, dirty clothes and greasy hair. Until that day on the street I hadn't know any thing besides cold nights and fighting for little food food I had.

And what that boy had said was true... To a point. Evangeline was just a made up name stamped on me to make me sound more... Rich, to say the least. I don't regret this, nor do I regret handing my 'father' my note book all those years ago. But I do regret letting him send me to Japan, what the hell is in Japan for me? I was a world renowned author, all I need to do is spit out a good book every now and then and I would be good.

i didn't even need that. all I really needed (really, it was more like needed) was a quiet little house with a quiet little husband and one or two children running around and I would be set.

"what ever gave you that idea?" I asked in my voice I had learn over the years. A primp and proper voice that held no emotions.

the boy scowled at me his eyes beady like a vulture staring down its next meal."because your plain." He answered.

what the hell did he mean by that! That little fucker! But my face held its same poker face As i had my little hissy fit inside my mind. "What ever do you mean by that?"

"we'll as I figure it, the real Evangeline is embarrassed that She is so ugly that she paid you to make her image at least plain looking." Da fuck is he going on about? Where did he get this idea that I was ugly. Then I saw a couple girls look away in embarrassment when I made eye contact with them, so that's where the shit came from.

"why that is ridiculous, who ever did tell you I was ugly?" Damn was I a good actress, if not I would have exploded in that red head's face. And why the hell isn't the teacher trying to stop this kid?! Oh, right, this is a rich kid's school and if they get told no, all hell breaks loose.

suddenly a guy ( at least I think it's a guy, might be a girl, theres ton of cross dressers these days.) stood up and scorched the boy with her eyes "that's enough Hikaru!"

the boy glared at her but said nothing and sat down in his seat.

The teacher sweat dropped and pointed to an empty seat front of that same red head. " now that your converstion is over, that is were you'll be seated Ms. Blackenrose."

I mentally face desked. Why the hell was he putting me there?! But i was a lady and so i just bowed in respect "thank you, sensi..." I said and walked towards the back of the room and sat in my respected seat.

It was a long and tetrerous day. I spent most of it with that one kid's eyes scorching into the back of my head and the rest with disbelief filled stares boring into me. Wondrous, isn't it?

so I decided for my free period to go to the library. I needed to be surrounded by something that what familiar, something that didn't judge, and books where the answer.

when I opened the grand door, I couldn't believe my eyes, the grand, humongous library was filled with the chatter of students. As far as could be seen people were laughing and talking and enjoying themselves, this was a libraryfor gods sake!

Going over to to a random section, I let my finger glide over the spines of the books, waiting for one of the many titles to peak my interest. But that wasn't very hard for a book to do, as long as it had a good title and descent story line its a great book in my opinion.

So I was going along, just sulking in my own thoughts when I sharply turn a corner. Don't ask me why, I just wanted to find a book and fast; my free period was almost over. And ended up running i to some one. It wasn't softly either, it was so hard that it flung me to the ground.

Rubbing my banged up head i looked up to see that the person i ran into fell on top of me and I was looking them in the eye.

It was a boy, looks to be a third year. he had black hair and glinting glasses.

He was intimidating.

" Oh, I'm so very sorry, I should have paid attention to were I was going." I apologized, as the boy got up and cleaned his glasses leaving me on the ground.

" you should have been." He stated, as I realized it was up to me to pick myself off the ground.

Picking myself up I mentally glared at him, but kept an apologetic look on my face " may I ask what your name might be?"

" Otori, Kyoya. And I'm guessing your Blackenrose, Evangeline?" He said in almost a regal tone.

I nodded " Yes, I am Evangeline Blackenrose. I have much about you Otori-san, very secessful in your field."

He gave me a very superfical smile, maybe underneath there was a real one pleased to hear that he had such an amazing reputation, but this one was fake. " I'm pleased to hear that my reputation exceeds me. You your self has quite the rep."

I blinked in surprise, I had a rep, myself? " I do?" I questioned.

" You have yet to have seen how news travels in Ouran." He stated.

I blinked in suprise, did that mean... everyone knew about my arrivel?! I kept my poker face as i had my little minney heart attack. " Tha-thats amazing..." Damn it I stuttered! fuck the world! fuck me! Rich kids don't stutter! I blow it! I might as well give up my rank and name and go back to living on the streets!

He looked at me, a glimmer of intrest in his eyes. he opened a black book, his eyes scanning for some unknown thing then suddenly slammed it, scaring me out of my deep thought and onto my butt on the floor. this time Otori-san helped me up, extending a hand which I gladely took. " It seems to me as that you haven't ha the chance to meet my club; we would be very graceious if you stop by for a visit after school."

" I don't know..." I started.

but he was already leaving " It is in Music room three right after school." he stated before desaprering into thin air.

" Wait!" I called " I don't even know what kind of club your in..." I tried to yell to him but my voice faded when I relized it wouldn't reach.

_What the hell kind of club is this?..._

* * *

**_Gravity5 :_ Thanks for the reveiw! I'm sorry if the first chapter wasn't all it could be, i'm trying to take it slow and not to shove it down everyones throat before they even have time to read the first thing.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED! KEEP IT UP =^~^=**


End file.
